kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
Summary Kubera dreams of a birthday celebration, complete with a mushroom-themed cake, with her mom and fellow villagers; they offer suggestions for her new name, and she decides on Leez Haias, using both her father's and mother's surnames. After they all give her their birthday wishes, she asks if her friends Kaz and Haas were there yet. Her mom replies that she would have to see them later, then tells her that it is time to wake up. Kubera finds herself lying on the ground, but is unaware that her left arm is bleeding. She notices that a boulder has apparently trapped the magician's right arm, wonders how it got there, then realizes that it was always there. As Kubera tries to figure out a way to remove it quickly before her arm becomes damaged, the magician mentions that the arm was already useless, and casts a hoti agni spell to blow up the rock. She then expresses her disappointment in Kubera as someone who does not live up to the name of the god she was named after, but she is still a burden that must be carried. They soon make more formal introductions; the magician tells the girl that her name is Asha Rahiro, and that she is a 20-year-old magician. Kubera Leez tells Asha that she is 16, and beginning tomorrow her name would become Leez Haias. Elsewhere, the strange blue man, Gandharva, criticizes the red and white creature, Maruna, for letting their target escape. After a short discussion on curry mushrooms, they determine that the human with a god's name will likely be heading for the nearby city of Atera, which is under the protection of the God of Fire and would be next to impossible to destroy. Gandharva, however, claims to know Agni's weakness. 1-05 Anna Haias.png|time to wake up 1-05 stuck Asha.png|girl doesn't pay attention 1-05 Leez air punch.png|not just any burden Currygom's comment Leez remembered literally everything Asha said in the previous episode... Afterword (pic 1: Leez looking over her shoulder) I carefully drew that image of Leez for those who wanted a pretty view of her. Keep in mind, however, that Leez is not a pretty character at all. Her face as you see it normally drawn... is a lot more beautified than her normal face. (evil laugh sticker) ■ Chapter 1 is over. In the Best Challenge version, I ended Chapter 1 after only three episodes, and I started hearing that the main character was a psychopath... (Actually, at the time, there were fewer scenes in the episodes as well.) In the official webtoon, I tried to make improvements over the Best Challenge version. I made additions to show the main character's feelings, which expanded the story, and it so ended at Episode 5. I wanted to make even more additions to the first chapter, but I didn't want to drag it out, so I ended it accordingly. ■ In this webtoon, suras resemble demons in many fantasy stories. (They're a bit different, but it's easier to think of them that way.) There are eight clans, but with the exception of two of them, they're strictly carnivores. Maruna's clan is also carnivorous, but they can tolerate vegetables so they can forcefully swallow them (but they don't enjoy the taste). However, most carnivorous suras will spit out any vegetables they eat. You could use this information to locate suras disguised as humans. Those of you who question why the mushroom eaten by Maruna didn't expand like the one Leez ate—that question is somewhat meaningless. If he can eat a tough mushroom that even a knife can't slice, then he can eat anything... hehehe ■ Leez's mother's name is Anna Haias, Guard Roen's full name is Roen Renode, and the chartreuse-haired guy next to Roen is Peil Sairofe. Their blog profiles under "Supporting Characters" might be released later? But not all at the same time... ■ As I mentioned in the author's comment for this episode, Leez is a character that shows extraordinary intelligence in unexpected situations. I wish this would always be the case....yeah, too bad... (evil laugh sticker) Ah, and the thing that caused the injury on Leez's arm is in the webtoon. Please look for it... (pic 2: shaded panels) ■ I've continued using the same coloring techniques that I used in Best Challenge and I spend a lot of time on them, but my efforts don't really show. You can see a difference when you compare these scenes side by side, but when looking at just the scenes on the right it's hard to tell that there was any shading and light added... -.- But I am working properly on adding them. The problem is that I spend too much time at it. If you ask me "Why are you using techniques that take up too much time without giving good results?", it's because I like coloring this way and I think this is one of the special things about my art. So please don't pressure me to color this like other webtoons, and respect me as a unique artist. (pic 3: Brilith and Agni) ■ The next chapter is Agni and Brilith's introduction as many of you expected. I'm already worried about it. When Agni's name appears, some will say that I probably copied Black Butler, Moonlit Night Talks, or Digimon. (;;;) When Agni first appeared in Best Challenge, many comments said exactly that. I'm reminding you in advance that the name "Agni" comes from Hindu mythology. None of those other artists created the name Agni. Please keep that in mind. Notes * In the dream, Anna tells Leez that she will meet Kaz and Haas again, even though Leez is not aware that they are alive. Leez will still dream of her family later on, but they appear to be normal dreams. * Asha seems quite stubborn when it comes to accurate calculations for magic. Spoiler: She later regularly bickers with Ran Sairofe on the topic, since Ran can cast spells without using calculations. * Asha refers to Leez as a burden this episode, and often refers to her as a burden later on. * Leez repeats the exact same list of insults that Asha told her in the previous episode. We later learn that she seems to have a knack for remembering things word-for-word. Currygom's comment at the end of this episode confirms that. * When Gandharva and Maruna refer to He, Spoiler: they are referring to God Kubera, the one who is truly behind the current plans. * Maruna tells Gandharva that Gandharva cannot defeat gods in his current state. He is referring to the fact that Gandharva is in a weakened state. There are, in fact, several reasons why Gandharva is now weakened. * Spoiler: Asha states here that her age is 20, but it is revealed near the end of Season 2 that her true age in the year N15 is 17. References